Problem: Two cards are dealt at random from a standard deck of 52 cards.  What is the probability that the first card is a $\diamondsuit$ and the second card is an ace?
Explanation: We have two cases because if the first card is a $\diamondsuit$, it could be an ace or not be an ace.

There is a $\dfrac{1}{52}$ chance that the ace of $\diamondsuit$ is drawn first, and a $\dfrac{3}{51} = \dfrac{1}{17}$ chance that the second card drawn is one of the three remaining aces, which gives a probability of $\dfrac{1}{52}\cdot \dfrac{1}{17} = \dfrac{1}{884}$ chance that this occurs.

There is a $\dfrac{12}{52} = \dfrac{3}{13}$ chance that a $\diamondsuit$ other than the ace is drawn first, and a $\dfrac{4}{51}$ chance that an ace is drawn second, giving a $\dfrac{3}{13}\cdot \dfrac{4}{51} = \dfrac{4}{221}$ chance that this occurs.

So the probability that one of these two cases happens is $\dfrac{1}{884} + \dfrac{4}{221} = \boxed{\dfrac{1}{52}}$.

Notice that we can avoid some of the large denominators above by organizing this computation as follows: $$\dfrac{1}{52}\cdot\dfrac{3}{51}+\dfrac{12}{52}\cdot\dfrac{4}{51} = \dfrac{1\cdot 3+12\cdot 4}{52\cdot 51} = \dfrac{51}{52\cdot 51}=\boxed{\dfrac{1}{52}}.$$